Justice
by Azoth Kylar Stern
Summary: Haruno Sakura, penulis yang namanya melejit berkat novel-novel fantasinya, menemui Uchiha Sasuke, pengacara muda, tampan dan ternama, untuk membicarakan masalah pembajakan yang menimpa salah satu karyanya yang terbit tanpa label. Pertemuan itu, secara drastis, mengubah cara pandang Sakura tentang keadilan.
1. Chapter 1

**Justice**

 **©Juni 2017 Azoth Kylar Stern**

 **Bagian I**

* * *

 _The Secret of the Forest_

 _By Haruno Sakura_

 _©2010 Haruno Sakura_

 _©2010 HyuugaBooks_

 _Penyunting: Hyuuga Hinata_

 _Proof Reader: Tim Redaksi HyuugaBooks_

 _Pendesain Sampul dan Penata Letak: Inuzuka Kiba_

 _Gambar Sampul: Inuzuka Hana_

 _Redaksi dan Pemasa …_

Sakura menutup buku itu.

Buku berjudul The Secret of the Forest itu adalah buku pertamanya yang terbit. Hasil dari menang lomba menulis novel fantasi yang diadakan oleh HyuugaBooks. Dia pemenang pertama waktu itu. Mendapatkan uang sebesar lima puluh ribu _yen_ , kontrak penerbitan dan paket buku terbitan HyuugaBooks.

Hari itu benar-benar hari keberuntungannya. Dia mendapatkan celah untuk memasuki industri perbukuan. Semua jadi lebih mudah sejak hari itu. Setiap kali dia menyelesaikan satu cerita, dia pasti mengirimkannya pada tim redaksi HyuugaBooks. Jika itu layak, mereka langsung mengirimkan kontrak penerbitan padanya, lalu mendiskusikan bayarannya.

Namun, hubungan baiknya dengan HyuugaBooks sudah usai. Dialah yang memutuskan hubungan itu. Banyak teman-teman sesama penulis yang menyarankannya untuk meminta royalti yang jauh lebih tinggi. Karena menurut mereka penerbit sering mengambil untung banyak, tetapi malah memberikan bayaran yang sedikit untuk penulis. Dia pikir tidak ada salahnya meminta bayaran lebih.

Keinginannya itu ditolak oleh manajer HyuugaBooks.

Sakura marah karena hal itu, kemudian dia menawarkannya ke penerbit lain, namun tetap tidak mendapatkan harga sesuai keinginannya. Akhirya dia menerbitkan karyanya secara _independent_. Dan ternyata itu tidak semudah yang dia bayangkan. Banyak yang harus diurus, desain sampul, tata letak, penyuntingan, percetakan, pemasaran, distribusi dan lain sebagainya.

Dia memang mendapatkan keuntungan yang lebih besar, tetapi dia juga menguras tenaga yang lebih besar. Jujur saja, itu sangat merepotkan. Sebelumnya, setelah kesepakatan, dia hanya perlu menunggu bukunya dijual di toko buku, lalu menunggu rekeningnya kemasukan uang. Sambil menunggu, dia bisa melakukan hal lain.

Inginnya kembali seperti dulu. Dia benar-benar membutuhkannya saat sedang krisis emosi seperti ini.

Bagaimana lagi?

Buku yang susah payah dibuatnya, mulai dari penulisan sampai pendistribusian, saat ini mengalami masalah klasik, pembajakan. Dia menemukan ratusan karyanya yang tidak original dijual di pasar buku bekas. Dia tahu betul dari mana sumbernya. Itulah sebabnya dia memerlukan seseorang yang bersedia membantunya mendapatkan keadilan.

Ah, jika bukunya terbit di bawah label HyuugaBooks, sudah pasti mereka yang menangani masalah ini. Perusahaan sebesar Hyuuga pasti memiliki pengacara andal.

* * *

Sidang pertama kasus pemerkosaan yang ditangani Sasuke kali ini tidak berjalan baik. Lawannya pengacara kawakan. Dia kewalahan menghadapi mulut wanita tua itu. Sulit sekali memojokkannya.

Sasuke memeriksa beberapa berkas selagi menunggu jus tomat pesanannya, tidak peduli dengan keramaian makan siang yang berlalu lalang di telinganya. Ketika pelayan meletakkan pesanannya di meja, dia hanya bergumam sebagai tanda terimakasih, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau tidak boleh minum jus tomat sebelum perutmu terisi." Sasuke mendongak, kemudian mendecih. Naruto duduk di seberangnya, lalu meletakkan kotak bekal di di depan Sasuke. "Istriku berbicara seperti itu jika dia di sini."

"Istrimu tidak di sini," balas Sasuke saraya merapikan berkas-berkasnya.

"Itu bagus untuk kita," Naruto mengangkat tangan untuk memanggil pelayan.

"Naruto- _kun,_ kemarin kau makan ramen, hari ini jangan lagi, ya," kata Sasuke mengejek Naruto. "Istrimu berbicara seperti itu jika dia di sini." Naruto tidak peduli, dia tetap memesan ramen kesukaannya. "Kalau dia tahu bekal buatannya berakhir di perutku, bukannya di perutmu, apa yang akan dilakukannya padamu?"

"Hiii, kau membuatku takut," kata Naruto, pura-pura bergidik ngeri. "Kalau begitu, kau saja yang makan ramennya, biar aku yang makan itu." Naruto menunjuk kotak bekal yang baru saja dibuka Sasuke.

"Lupakan! Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan denganmu setelah makan siang."

"Ada apa? Apa tentang kasus pemerkosaan itu?"

"Bukan. Tentang Haruno Sakura. Kau ingat, 'kan, penulis yang pernah membuat Neji kesal?"

"Ya, ya, aku ingat. Kita bicarakan setelah ini."

* * *

Saat baru dua langkah Sakura melewati ambang pintu kantor Uchiha Sasuke, dia mematung.

Kabar yang beredar mengatakan, Uchiha Sasuke merupakan pengacara paling tampan di Konoha.

Sakura membenarkan.

Pria yang duduk di balik meja kerja itu, jauh lebih tampan daripada pria yang ada dalam foto yang ditunjukkan oleh penasihatnya. Sakura sadar, dalam foto yang dilihatnya, pria itu terlihat lebih muda, namun bukan berarti lebih tampan daripada versi yang lebih tua.

"Nona Haruno?" kata Sasuke, tetapi tidak digubris.

Sakura tenggelam dalam khayalan. Novel fantasi yang dia tulis, di semua judul, selalu diberikan sentuhan romantis. Dia membayangkan Sasuke adalah salah satu karakter pria dalam novelnya sementara dia adalah karakter wanitanya.

Hidungnya yang mancung dan ramping itu, sungguh hidung yang telah lama dinanti Sakura. Bibirnya yang merah dan tipis, seakan meminta bibir Sakura mendekat. Rasanya pasti luar biasa bila rambut hitam pria itu memenuhi sela-sela jemarinya.

Pria idaman!

"Nona Haruno?"

Di sisi lain, Sasuke memanggil nama kliennya berulang kali. Lantaran malas beranjak dari kursinya, Sasuke mengambil setangkai mawar merah dari vas di atas mejanya, kemudian melemparkannya tepat ke wajah kliennya.

Wajah Sakura merona hebat semenit setelah mawar itu mendarat di lantai. Akhirnya dia kembali dari dunia fantasi yang diciptakannya. Dengan gugup dia memungut mawar itu dari lantai, lalu berjalan ke kursi yang ada di depan meja Sasuke. Dia duduk dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Apa masalahmu?" tanya Sasuke langsung ke inti. Tak perlu ada jabat tangan, wanita itu sendiri terlihat tidak berminat melihat wajahnya.

" _A-a-ano_ , aku ingin membuat tuntutan," jawab Sakura gugup. Ya, ampun, Sakura bukan wanita pemalu. Dia berani berekspresi, tetapi pria itu membuatnya kaku.

"Atas dasar?" tanya Sasuke sambil bersiap mengetik apa saja yang akan dikatakan Sakura setelah ini.

"Pelanggaran hak cipta," jawab Sakura singkat.

Sasuke menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut, namun Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah itu. "Nona, jawablah lebih jelas," kata Sasuke, berusaha sabar. "Ada banyak pelanggaran hak cipta."

Sedikit demi sedikit, Sakura menjelaskan persoalannya.

Seminggu yang lalu, dia pergi ke pasar buku bekas, di bagian barat Konoha untuk mencari buku sejarah langka yang sangat dia perlukan dalam penulisan novel terbarunya. Sedikit iseng, dia mencoba membeli salah satu karyanya di sana. Soalnya, setahunya tempat itu sarangnya buku bajakan. Dia ingin tahu apakah karyanya dibajak juga atau tidak.

Kejutannya, bukunya yang dijual adalah versi bajakan. Tidak hanya selusin, tetapi ratusan. Sakura tidak terima, dia berpikir dia harus tahu dari mana asal buku-buku itu.

Keesokannya dia kembali lagi ke pasar itu dan menyelidikinya, ditemani penasihatnya.

Pembajaknya adalah pemilik percetakan, namanya Orochimaru. Dia memperbanyak buku-buku itu dengan meminimalkan modalnya, sehingga bisa dijual jauh lebih murah dari aslinya. Walaupun kualitasnya juga lebih rendah, tetapi itu tidak mengurangi minat pembaca yang doyan buku murah.

"Cukup. Aku mengerti." Sasuke berdiri, kemudian menghampiri Sakura dan berkata, "Berikan." Sakura tampak kebingungan. "Mawarku," tambah Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Baiklah," ujar Sasuke ketika ia telah duduk kembali. "Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan. Apa kau bersedia menjawabnya dengan jujur?"

"Jika itu perlu, tentu," jawab Sakura mantap. _Mungkinkah dia akan bertanya, "Apa kau sudah memiliki pacar?" atau "Apa zodiakmu?"_ Pikiran Sakura dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengarah ke hal-hal pribadi.

"Apa kau punya idola? Seorang penulis, penyanyi, komikus dan lain sebagainya?"

"Ya, aku punya." Sakura sangat bersemangat. Pertanyaan tentang idola itu adalah hal pribadi. _Dia ingin mengenalku lebih dekat_. "Uzumaki Naruto. Apa kau kenal? Dia komikus yang menciptakan Angel and Demond. Aku sangat menyukai komik itu dan juga serial animenya."

"Kau punya semua komiknya?"

Mendadak Sakura membulatkan matanya. Dia paham. Pria Uchiha itu tidak sedang bertanya untuk hal pribadi. Dia mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Pria itu sedang mencoba mempermalukannya.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Sakura berbohong. Dia tidak punya semua komiknya, tetapi dia bersumpah dia sudah membaca semuanya. Beberapa volume merupakan versi bajakan, sebagian dia meminjamnya dari teman dan sisanya dia baca dari situs _online_ yang tidak memiliki izin untuk menampilkan komik itu di situs tersebut.

"Asli atau bajakan?"

Bingo.

"Uchiha- _san_ , itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan tuntutan yang ingin kubuat."

"Ada. Jika kau pernah membeli produk bajakan, maka apa yang menimpamu saat ini pantas kaudapatkan, kau tak memerlukanku untuk membuat tuntutan. Itu adalah keadilan alami. Kalau kau tetap ingin menuntut, silakan cari pengacara lain."

Sakura ingin mengatakan protesnya, namun Sasuke dengan cepat memotongnya. "Ini bukan tentang uang. Kau tahu Uchiha, 'kan? Aku tidak membutuhkan uangmu. Aku hanya berkerja untuk menegakkan keadilan."

"Masalahnya, Uchiha- _san_ , aku bahkan tidak mengatakan aku pernah membeli produk bajakan. Kau tidak bisa langsung menuduhku seperti itu."

"Kau masih belum mengerti juga," kata Sasuke sinis. Dia menulis sesuatu di atas secarik kertas.

Sejak pertama kali Sakura bercerita tentang pembajakan yang menimpa karyanya, Sasuke sudah tahu Sakura merupakan salah satu orang yang suka membeli produk bajakan. Entah bila dia sudah berubah sekarang, tetapi tetap saja wanita itu pernah melakukan kesalahan dan akhirnya terjebak di posisi yang sama dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ini." Sasuke memberikan kertas itu pada Sakura. "Tanyakan pada Uzumaki Naruto, apa dia senang memiliki fans yang membaca komik buatannya, tetapi versi bajakan."

 **Uzumaki Animation, Lt. 09**

 **Jl. Tsubaki, No. 87**

 **Direktur Produksi, Uzumaki Naruto**

Itulah yang tertulis di secarik kertas itu.

Sakura pergi dari sana. Tetapi, dia sempat melempar tatapan sengit pada Uchiha Sasuke. Penasihatnya melakukan kesalahan dengan menyarankan pengacara sombong seperti pria itu. Tampangnya saja yang bagus, sifatnya keterlaluan.

Tidak perlu ditanya. Mana mungkin ada orang yang senang memiliki fans seperti itu.

Kau tahu, 'kan? Itu penghinaan. Rasanya seperti seorang pria yang mengatakan betapa dia mencintaimu, bertingkah seolah dia memujamu, tetapi nyatanya dia mengkhianatimu.

Sakura membayangkan satu adegan dramatis, di mana dia sedang memberikan seminar kepenulisan, sekaligus memberi tandatangan kepada para penggemarnya. Ada satu di antara ratusan penggemar yang menunjukkan buku bajakan untuk ditandatangani. Perasaannya menghadapi situasi seperti itu dipastikan buruk sampai ke level terendah.

Tidak ada orang yang mau dikhianati. Bahkan para penulis di dunia maya, yang memposting tulisan mereka di blog atau situs fanfiction, tidak terima bila karya mereka diposting ulang tanpa seizin mereka.

Dahulu dia memang melakukan kesalahan, tetapi bukan berarti dia kehilangan haknya untuk menuntut.

Sakura mendesah. Mungkin sebaiknya dia bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Lumayan juga. Dia tak perlu berebut dengan fans lain yang ingin bertemu.

* * *

Bersambung ….

* * *

Misalkan kalian memliki sebuah karya, cerpen, puisi, novel, lagu, atau jika suatu saat kalian menjadi seorang sutradara, apa kalian suka memiliki fans yang membeli karya kalian, tetapi yang bajakan?

Atau di sini saja lah dulu, untuk semua penghuni Fanfiction, apa kalian terima bila ada orang lain yang memposting ulang cerita yang kalian buat di media lain tanpa seizin kalian, lalu kemudian orang itu mengaku sebagai fans kalian?

Bagaimana perasaanmu?

Saya menulis fiksi ini karena saya yakin banyak di luar sana orang yang mengaku fans Naruto, tetapi tidak menunjukkan penghargaan terhadap komikusnya. Kalau saya bilang, daripada beli produk bajakan, lebih baik minjam. Membeli produk bajakan sama dengan mendukung pembajakan.

Kalau masih menginginkan produk bajakan, maka suatu saat, jika itu terjadi terhadap karyamu, jangan menuntut siapa pun, karena itu merupakan keadilan alami. Kau pantas mendapatkannya.

Semoga kalian mendapatkan sesuatu setelah membaca ini.

 **Azoth Kylar Stern**

 **27 Juni 2017**


	2. Chapter 2

**©2017 Azoth Kylar Stern**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bagian II**

* * *

Kepada resepsionis, Sakura mengaku dia ingin mewawancarai Uzumaki Naruto untuk memenuhi data yang diperlukannya dalam penulisan jurnal. Dengan menyebut nama pengacara sok yang kemarin ditemuinya, Sakura mendapatkan kemudahan.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, dia segera diperbolehkan masuk ke kantor Direktur Produksi, Uzumaki Naruto di lantai sembilan.

Suasana kantor Uzumaki Naruto, secara mengejutkan, tidak pantas disebut kantor. Di pojok ruangan sebuah _futon_ tergelar, lengkap dengan bantal dan guling. Di tengah-tengah ruangan tampak jejak-jejak pesta. Kartu domino, bidak catur dan macam-macam permainan berserak. Pemilik kantor yang sedang asyik mencoret-coret di meja kerjanya, tidak menunjukkan ciri-ciri orang kantoran.

Naruto mengenakan kaus gombrang berwarna oranye dan juga— _God_ , _apa dia orang dewasa yang kekanak-kanakan_ —topi tidur. Sakura melirik kolong meja untuk memastikan bahwa Naruto memakai setelan orang baru bangun tidur. _Damn_ , itu celana pendek, seperti dugaannya.

"Maklum, tadi malam lembur," kata Naruto, menginterupsi keterkejutan Sakura. "Silakan duduk." Di depan meja Naruto ada dua kursi, Sakura memilih yang paling layak diduduki, yang satunya telah menjadi tempat penampungan kertas tak terpakai. "Sasuke menelepon kemarin, dia bilang akan ada permen karet berjalan datang ke mari."

 _Oh, God_ , _pria ini tipe blak-blakan, tak tahu sopan santun._ Sakura memaksa dirinya tertawa. Tidak masalah, meski kenyataannya pria itu baik-baik saja, namun dalam benaknya Sakura sudah menginjak-injak kepala pirangnya itu. Mengkhayal lagi.

"Kalau kau sudah siap, mulai saja," kata Naruto lagi sambil menulis entah apa di sebelah gambar salah satu karakter dari Angel & Demon, Sosuke, pria yang digambarkan tampan, tetapi jahat, berperan sebagai Sang Demon dalam kisah epik tersebut.

"Berapa usia Anda?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Berapa, ya. Sepertinya tiga puluh empat," jawab Naruto bercanda. "Tahun lahirku lengkap di _databook_. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi, 'kan?"

Sakura sedikit geram dengan tingkahnya. Tetapi, biar bagaimana pun, Naruto itu adalah dewa inspirasi baginya. Sebelum Sakura menjadi penulis terkenal, dia membuat _doujin_ dan fiksi penggemar dengan menggunakan karakter-karakter dari Angel & Demon. Bisa dibilang, Naruto adalah titik awal kariernya.

"Apa yang sedag Anda lakukan?"

"Ah, ini, semua didesain oleh seorang animator yang baru pertama kali mendesain karakter." Naruto memutar kertas-kertas yang dijilid menjadi satu ke arah Sakura. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sakura memperhatikan karakter itu satu per satu sambil mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba meneliti kesalahan desain karakter itu.

"Hmm, wajah Sosuke terlalu lembut, tidak cocok untuk orang jahat," jawab Sakura memulai komentarnya. "Dan … Haruhi, versi original dadanya tidak rata, di sini tidak kelihatan sama sekali. Rambut Shimiya lebih baik pendek menurutku. Detektif Yuriko terlalu muda, seharusnya dia dibuat dewasa."

"Penilaianmu lumayan. Aku akan menambahkannya di sini." Naruto menarik kembali kertas itu dan menuliskan semua yang dikatakan Sakura barusan.

"Ini untuk apa?"

"Film terbaru Angel & Demon akan dibuat. Kau sudah dengar kabarnya, 'kan?"

"Iya, aku tahu. Yang menggarap proyeknya Uzumaki Animation cabang Suna. Lalu untuk apa desain karakternya sampai di sini?"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum maklum. "Wajar sih, belum ada karyamu yang diadaptasi menjadi film atau pun anime," katanya, terdengar sedikit menyepelekan di telinga Sakura. "Kurang lebih sama seperti proses pembuatan buku. Pihak penerbit meminta masukan darimu tentang apa saja, sampul, tata letak dan hasil perbaikan yang dilakukan penyunting pasti dikembalikan padamu, menunggu persetujuanmu, barulah bisa diterbitkan. Begitu pun film atau serial anime yang diadaptasi dari Manga, Light Novel atau jenis karya lain. Jika tidak mendapatkan izin dari pemegang hak cipta, bisa jadi aku menuntut Uzumaki Animation Suna. Itulah kenapa aku harus memeriksa lagi desain karakter ini. Bukan hanya desain karakter, aku juga memiliki hak di bagian _story board_. Kalau aku mau, aku juga boleh memberi masukan saat audisi pengisi suara."

"Haha," Sakura tertawa hambar. "Kupikir setelah mendapat izin adaptasi dari komikus, sebuah studio bisa berbuat sesuka hati terhadap karyanya. 'Kan ada serial anime yang terlalu banyak sub-plot, sehingga membosankan, bikin geram, berbeda sekali dengan alur komiknya."

"Kalau seperti yang kaukatakan, itu 'kan sudah masuk dalam pelanggaran hak cipta. Semua orang harus paham batasannya. Komikus pun tidak diperkenankan memberi izin pada studio lain untuk mengadaptasi komiknya setelah dia memberi izin pada satu studio. Hal semacam itu sama dengan pelanggaran hak terbit dalam perbukuan. Jadi, biar sama-sama enak, ya, sama-sama tahu lah seberapa banyak porsi masing-masing."

"Omong-omong, lebih banyak keuntungan penjualan komik atau serial anime?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Yang mendominasi isi kepala Sakura memang selalu uang dan uang.

"Keuntungan yang kudapat dari penjualan komik tidak bisa dibilang banyak. Kau tahu, 'kan, tidak sedikit yang memilih membaca gratis di situs _online_. Penjualan komik dari volume satu sampai delapan puluh lima, sekitar 400.000 eksemplar/volume di seluruh dunia. Totalnya 34.000.000. Royalti yang kuterima lima puluh yen per eksemplar. Komikku itu berjalan selama dua belas tahun. Kira-kira 14.000.000 yen per tahun. Pemasukan yang paling banyak itu dari penjualan lisensi karakter dan itu baru kucapai saat komikku diadaptasi menjadi acara tv. Kau sendiri tahu, kan, semua orang, semua umur, tidak bisa disangkal, sangat suka menonton. Itulah sebab utama lebih banyak pengunjung YouTube daripada situs-situs yang menampilkan tulisan.

"Penayangan serial anime juga memiliki dampak yang besar terhadap penjualan komikku. Sebelum ditayangkan, komikku mungkin cuma terjual 50.000 sampai 100.000 eksemplar. Tetapi, setelah ada animenya, penjualan komik pun meningkat. Kau akan merasakan perbedaannya suatu hari, ketika novelmu dijadikan film atau serial anime."

"Aku jadi tidak sabar," ujar Sakura penuh semangat. Di dalam kepalanya, oh, ya, uang, uang dan uang yang mendominasi. Kalau ada yang berminat mengangkat novelnya ke dalam _game_ , uang pasti mengalir. Atau salah satu karakter dalam novelnya dijadikan ikon wisata Konoha. Wuah, dari situ bayarannya pasti besar. Minimal, jika serial animenya dibuat, boleh menjadi media promosi. Namanya akan semakin terkenal, bukan hanya di kalangan pecinta novel, tapi semua kalangan. Luar biasa, peningkatan popularitas selalu sejalan dengan peningkatan pendapatan.

Senyum miring terukir di wajah tan Naruto. _Wanita ini memang benar-benar suka uang_ , pikirnya. "Bagaimana dengan pencapaianmu?"

"Sebutannya National Bestseller, tapi cuma tembus 90.000 eksemplar dalam tiga kali cetak. Itu pencapaian terbesarku, buku kedua dari trilogi City of Death." Khayalan tentang uang yang mengalir dalam jumlah besar mendadak menguap. Sakura tertunduk lesu.

"Yang ketiga?"

"Tidak sampai 50.000," jawab Sakura, berbisik lirih.

"Jelas ada yang tidak beres dengan buku ketiga, ya?"

"Anda benar. Pembajakan. Aku benar-benar tidak suka itu."

"Aku juga tidak suka." Naruto menjawab dengan penuh penekanan. "Perampok pun tidak suka dirampok, apalagi aku."

Telak! Kata-kata Naruto bak anak panah yang melesat tepat ke jantung Sakura. Astaga, pengacara sok dan pria tak tahu sopan santun ini pasti membicarakannya secara diam-diam. Sakura yakin Naruto tahu dia datang pada Uchiha Sasuke karena masalah pembajakan itu. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, dia telah melakukan kejahatan, perampokan, tepatnya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menangis, anak panahnya terasa sangat nyata, sakit. "Maaf!" katanya sambil menyeka airmatanya. "Masa remajaku dipenuhi produk bajakan. Aku benar-benar tidak pantas disebut fans Anda, Uzumaki- _Sensei_. Bukannya membaca komik resmi, aku sering membaca di situs _online_ , dan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan aku malah jualan _doujin_ , mengambil untung dari kerja kerasmu, tetapi tidak membaginya padamu dengan membeli produk asli. Aku benar-benar malu. Tapi, aku janji, aku akan membeli komik resminya, semua volume."

* * *

"Empat puluh persen tidak mungkin, Sakura- _san_ , itu terlalu tinggi." Lagi dan lagi, Hinata masih mencoba menjelaskan kepada Haruno Sakura tentang seluk-beluk bisnis. "Kalau kau mau begitu, kita harus menaikkan harga jual, dan itu akan berdampak pada penjualan. Kita tidak perlu mengambil risiko itu."

Selaku kepala tim pemasaran HyuugaBooks sekaligus penyunting senior, Hinata diharapkan dapat memberi pengertian pada Haruno Sakura. Sayang sekali jika buku ketiga dari trilogi City of Death yang membesarkan nama Sakura lepas dari tangan mereka.

"Kita bisa mengambil risiko itu. Mereka yang sudah membaca buku pertama dan kedua, pasti rela mengeluarkan uang sedikit lebih banyak untuk buku ketiga."

"Masalahnya, Sakura- _san_ , karena terlampau mahal, kemungkinan pembaca beralih ke buku bajakan akan bertambah besar. Kau mau itu terjadi?"

"Tidak akan ada yang berani membajak buku yang terbit di bawah label HyuugaBooks. Aku tahu itu."

Ya. Sakura tahu betul itu. HyuugaBooks tidak pikir dua kali dalam menuntut. Jalur pengadilan harus dilewati bila berani melanggar hak HyuugaBooks. Itu pernah terjadi pada salah satu _supplier_ buku bajakan. Bukannya untung besar, mereka malah rugi besar karena harus membayar denda.

"Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya?" Hinata tampak lelah dengan diskusi ini, dia berulang kali memijat kening sambil mendesah. "Maksudku … apa kau tidak peduli pada fansmu? Bukan mau menghakimimu, tapi kupikir sebagai penulis, kau sebaiknya memikirkan pembaca setiamu."

"Penjualannya berlangsung selama dua sampai tiga bulan. Itu waktu yang cukup untuk menabung."

"Begini saja, kau bicarakan ini secara langsung dengan manajer. Jadi, tunggulah sebentar, dia akan segera datang."

Hinata meninggalkannya di kantor itu sendiri, menunggu manajer, yang tak lain kakak sepupunya. Sakura berutang budi pada wanita itu yang selama ini menjadi penyuntingnya. Sejak tadi perasaannya tidak enak melihat wanita itu berulang kali mendesah lelah, seakan kehabisan kesabaran. Dia tidak berbuat kesalahan, setiap orang 'kan berhak menuntut. Lagipula, menurutnya, tuntutan itu masih wajar.

Hyuuga Neji tiba di kantor Hinata sesaat kemudian. Pria itu membawa kontrak penerbitan yang langsung dia berikan pada Sakura. "Aku sudah memperbaikinya, kucetak sekaligus."

Mata Sakura langsung terarah ke bagian royalti.

 _ **Penerbit membayar royalti kepada Penulis atas naskah yang disebut dalam Pasal 1 Ayat (1) sebesar 30% (tiga puluh persen) dari harga grossale (harga jual buku untuk pasar umum)**_

"Aku minta empat puluh persen," tegas Sakura.

"Dengar, Penggila Uang," balas Neji membentak, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau pahami, tapi biar kujelaskan padamu bahwa kami tidak berkerja sendiri dan mereka semua perlu bayaran, bahkan kau tidak bisa menjual bukumu di toko buku kalau kau tidak menawarkan keuntungan pada pemilik toko."

"Kau bisa menaikkan harganya. Aku yakin pembaca setiaku pasti bersedia mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk buku ketiga ini." Sakura kembali mencetuskan pendapat yang sama.

"Oh, ya, luar biasa! Inilah alasan paling benar bagi pembaca untuk membeli buku bajakan. Aku selesai denganmu. Kau bisa membawanya ke penerbit lain atau kau terbitkan saja sendiri. Untuk buku pertama, kontraknya akan berakhir satu tahun lagi dan yang kedua, tiga tahun lagi. Setelah kontrak habis, tidak ada perpanjangan, hak terbit kembali padamu, silakan kau terbitkan sendiri semua karyamu. Jika kau mau kembali, tiga puluh persen adalah penawaran terakhir kami."

"Penerbit ini mendapatkan banyak keuntungan dari bukuku. Kau akan menyesal melepaskanku."

"Kita lihat saja siapa yang menyesal."

* * *

Bersambung ….

Saya harap, sekarang sedikit ngerti proses pembuatan anime. Karena saya sering melihat, banyak yang menyalahkan studio pierrot, karena banyaknya sub-plot, desain karakter yang ga sesuai harapan dan lain sebagainya. Beberapa waktu lalu, pernah chatingan sama salah seorang penghuni FFn, katanya, ada yang bilang bahwa komikus tidak mendapatkan keuntungan yang besar dari penayangan anime. Di atas sudah dijelaskan.

Pembuatan anime itu memakan banyak tenaga dan biaya. Yang bekerja tidak hanya satu orang. Ada banyak kepala yang disatukan dalam satu episode, makanya jangan heran kalau agak-agak lain dari komik, karena mereka semua toh mempertimbangkan pendapat satu sama lain. Sementara komik, cuma satu, Si Komikus.

Masalah dana. Untuk proyek adaptasi komik atau anime original, satu pemodal belum tentu cukup. Terkadang, ya, seperti itu, bukan karena ga bisa buat anime bagus, cuma ketersediaan dana sering menjadi kendala. Apalagi anime-anime perkelahian. Yah, masalah klasik lah, yang sering juga dihadapi orang sini. Bukan ga bisa, ga ada duit, trus di sini cari investor cem mana lah, apa ada yang mau menanamkan modal buat sesuatu yang ratingnya kalah dari sinetron? Ga ada, saya juga ga mau bangkrut. Risikonya terlalu besar.

Studio besar bukan berarti ga berminat bekerja sama dengan studio-studio kecil. Biar lebih jelas studio mana saja yang ikut andil, baca ending. Studio besar sekali pun masih memakai jasa studio kecil. Kalau engga, ya, studio-studio kecil itu ga lama langsung tutup. Desain karakter di Jepang, pewarnaan bisa jadi di Jakarta.

Semoga kalian mendapatkan sesuatu setelah membaca ini.

 **Azoth Kylar Stern**

 **01 Juli 2017**


	3. Chapter 3

**Justice ©2017 Azoth Kylar Stern**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bagian III**

* * *

Sepulang dari Uzumaki Animation, Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Hari ini emosinya terkuras.

Untuk menyegarkan pikiran, Sakura masuk ke media sosial _facebook_ , mencari beberapa lawakan.

 _ **Teaser**_ **untuk film ke-7 Angel & Demon bagus, tapi isinya hancur, kebanyakan **_**fanservice**_ Keterangan itu dikirim bersama sebuah poster film itu.

Ada beberapa yang setuju, namun ada pula yang mengatakan film itu memiliki nilai seni yang tidak akan bisa dipahami oleh orang idiot. Sakura tertawa membaca komentar itu. Tetapi, ada satu komentar yang membuat pikirannya semakin tercerahkan.

 **Sah berkomentar demikian bila nonton filmnya bayar. Kalau tidak, ya, tidak sah berkomentar. Tutup mulut atau lipat saja tangan!**

Itu satu-satunya komentar yang tidak dibalas oleh pemilik postingan. Sakura pikir, orang itu jelas tersindir.

Sakura meneruskan penelusurannya sampai dia menemukan postingan yang komentarnya lumayan banyak. Sepertinya di dalam terjadi perdebatan. Dia tertarik melihatnya.

* * *

 **Tayuya**

03 Maret 2017 pukul 20:15

 **Aku cinta mati sama Angel & Demon, khususnya Haruhi dan Detektif Yuriko, mereka adalah refleksi dari kebanggaanku.**

* * *

 **Sai**

 **Komik yang Anda baca asli atau bajakan? Soalnya saya paling benci sama orang yang teriak-teriak ngefans, favoritku atau apalah, tetapi ternyata bacanya di situs** _ **online**_ **yang tidak punya izin untuk menayangkan komik tersebut. Itu penghinaan untuk Uzumaki Naruto, sekaligus pengkhianatan.**

15 Maret 2017 pukul 21:10

* * *

 **Guren**

 **Saya penggemar berat Haruhi yang hampir tidak pernah absen membeli komik resmi Angel & Demon, tapi saya tidak sombong sampai menghujat Tayuya seolah-olah saya lebih baik dari Tayuya.**

27 Maret 2017 pukul 14:07

* * *

 **Uchiha Izumi**

 **Kepada Guren**

 **Egoisme sudah mendarah daging dalam diri manusia. Ketika itu bukan tentang karyanya, dia dengan mudah memaafkan orang lain dan meminta semua orang memaklumi pembajakan. Tapi, jika itu tentang karyanya, dia akan bangkit dari tidur dan mulai meneriakkan protes.**

 **Saya sutradara film pendek. Saya tahu betul bagaimana rasanya kala karya yang susah payah saya kerjakan dibajak.**

 **Sekarang, biar saya menempatkan Anda (Guren) dalam posisi Uzumaki Naruto. Ketika itu berlangsung, apa Anda masih bisa mengatakan apa yang Anda katakan di atas?**

 **Kalau Anda bilang, iya, saya akan catat nama Anda. Ke depan, jika Anda melahirkan sebuah komik, novel atau karya lain, saya akan menjadi orang pertama yang membeli karya Anda, memperbanyaknya, lalu menjualnya demi keuntungan saya sendiri. Kalau Anda menuntut, apa yang Anda katakan akan saya jadikan barang bukti di pengadilan, bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa Anda sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan pembajakan.**

01 Mei 2017

* * *

Tidak ada jawaban dari Guren sampai saat sekarang.

Iseng-iseng, Sakura mengunjungi profil Sai. Mungkin karena mereka tidak berteman, Sakura tidak bisa melihat apa pun di profilnya. Dengan secuil harapan, Sakura mengirim permintaan pertemanan pada Sai.

Selagi menunggu, Sakura kembali ke kolom komentar yang tadi, lalu menekan nama Uchiha Izumi. Satu teman yang sama? Sakura terkejut saat tahu teman yang sama itu adalah Sai. Itu artinya permintaannya diterima.

Sakura memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat profil Uchiha Izumi lebih dulu. banyak yang bisa dilihat walau mereka tidak berteman. Berdasarkan informasi, pekerjaan Izumi adalah fotografer dan sutradara film pendek.

Itu tidak menarik bagi Sakura. Dia pun kembali ke tujuan awal, melihat profil Sai yang sekarang menampilkan banyak informasi.

Sakura menganga tak percaya saat melihat daftar pekerjaan orang itu. Pelukis, penulis, penyunting, penerjemah, dan pengisi suara. Dan ... _Oh My God_ , dia penyunting untuk komik Angel & Demon mulai dari volume tujuh puluh sampai delapan puluh lima.

Itu artinya dia … pernah bekerja di HyuugaBooks atau bisa jadi masih bekerja di sana.

Baik Izumi maupun Sai, keduanya pernah melahirkan sebuah karya. Dari cara mereka berkomentar, Sakura yakin keduanya memang pernah mengalami pembajakan.

Sakura kembali lagi ke kolom komentar, menekan nama Guren untuk melihat apa pekerjaannya. Ternyata Guren berkeinginan menjadi penulis. Pantas saja dia tidak bisa menjawab saat Izumi membalas komentarnya.

Sakura tersenyum miris. Sekarang dia tahu, seseorang tidak akan paham sampai dia merasakan sendiri ketidakadilan itu. Mudah mendiamkan perampokan saat yang dirampok adalah orang lain. Tetapi, jika itu terjadi pada dirinya, dia pasti langsung berteriak meminta pertolongan.

Jika ada yang tidak menuntut bukan berarti mereka setuju dengan pembajakan, seperti yang dikatakan Uzumaki Naruto, "Terlalu banyak pembajakan di luar sana. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu, uang dan tenaga untuk menuntut. Aku anggap itu semua tidak ada."

Saat sedang asyik menelusuri _facebook_ sebuah pesan baru diterima dari nomor yang dia simpan dengan nama "Pengacara"

 **Sekarang kau tahu semua yang kaulakukan tidak ada gunanya.**

Baiklah. Menuntut pembajak itu tidak ada gunanya. Membuang waktu, tenaga dan uang. Ditambah lagi dia tidak berada pada posisi di mana dia pantas mendapatkan keadilan versinya yang terlalu egois. Dunia telah memberinya keadilan tanpa harus dituntut olehnya. Dia pantas mendapatkan itu.

Tetapi, bukankah Uchiha Sasuke itu terlalu misterius. Kenapa pula pengacara seperti itu yang disarankan penasihatnya? Ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Besok dia harus bertanya secara langsung.

* * *

Bersambung ….

* * *

Saya terinspirasi dari seseorang ketika menulis komentar Guren di atas.

Banyak, ya, yang begitu. Ketika itu bukan tentang karyanya, sebanyak apa pun pembajakan yang dia lihat tidak akan mengganggu baginya, malah dia membela orang yang sudah jelas membaca komik gratisan di situs _online_. Tetapi, ketika itu karyanya, wah, **dia akan mulai ingat bahwa ada yang namanya undang-undang hak cipta.**

Mereka yang masih remaja biasa melakukan hal seperti itu. Wajar sih menurut saya, mereka belum tahu susahnya melahirkan sebuah karya. Untuk buku saja, ya, September 2016 diterima redaksi, Februari 2017 baru available di toko buku. Kebayang, 'kan seberapa lama prosesnya. Belum lagi kita bicara film. Perencanaan proyek pembuatan film, pengumpulan dana, casting, promosi sampai distribusi, bisa bertahun-tahun, bro, baru nampang di depan mata!

Nanti saat tahu rasanya pasti bakal ngerti. Sepertiny walau saya jlaskn pnjng lebar akan sulit dimengerti kalau belum mengalaminya secara langsung.

 **Judging is easier than creating (pinjam kutipan dari seseorang)**

Satu lagi, penulis, sutradara, komikus dn sbgainy tidak menuntut bkn berarti mereka setuju atau tidak keberatan dgn pelanggaran itu, krn terlalu byk pelanggaran jd mereka malas. Palingan yg ditanggapi itu pelanggaran yg dlkukn org besar atau sebuah perusahasn besar (misal perusahaan sebesar coca-cola memakai karakter naruto dlm kemasannya pdhl belum ada pembelian lisensi karakter, tunggu ja. Tp, perusahaan besar ga mungkin sih ngelakuin pelanggaran ky gtu, ngerusak reputasi nmnya)

Semoga kalian mendapatkan sesuatu setelah membaca ini.

 **Azoth Kylar Stern**

 **13 Juli 2017**


End file.
